


We Don't Dare To Sing Another Song For California

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Series: we don't need another song about california [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy and Max are California Kids and Miss Their Home, Gen, Post-S3 (Stranger Things), Post-Snow Ball (Stranger Things), Sibling Bonding, Stranger Things Spoilers, mending sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: "Thank you," It was the only thing she could say at this moment. She promised silently that if it got worse, much worse she would tell someone. She wanted to tell someone but she didn't know how. How could she possibly tell and who could she tell it too?What adult could believe them? What adult would believe children over the word of another adult?And then, who would mourn Billy if Max died?





	We Don't Dare To Sing Another Song For California

_I love you, California, you're the greatest state of all._  
_I love you in the winter, summer, spring and in the fall._  
_I love your fertile valleys; your dear mountains I adore._  
_I love your grand old ocean and I love her rugged shore._

 _When the snow crowned Golden_ _Sierras_  
_Keep their watch o'er the valleys bloom,_  
_It is there I would be in our land by the sea,_  
_Every breeze bearing rich perfume._  
_It is here nature gives of her rarest. It is Home Sweet Home to me,_  
_And I know when I die I shall breathe my last sigh_  
_For my sunny California._

**\- "I Love You California", The State Song of California**

* * *

When Max was home, she was very quiet even in an empty house. At least that's what she thought it was until she heard Neil roar, banging at the door next to hers with ferocity and once he opened it, all Max could do was stay silent on her bed with fear. She heard Billy yell something back only for Neil to hit him and hit him and hit... Max covered her ears not wanting to listen anymore. She wanted this to be a stupid dream, a messed up dream. 

When it was quiet once again, Neil walked away from Billy's room and out of the house. The front door slamming shut and leaving Max with the silence once more. 

Tentatively, Max got off her bed and quietly opened the door to get to Billy's room. Inside, she found Billy breathing heavy on his bed. He probably didn't even know she was inside the house, maybe not even in his room. She quietly walked backward and headed straight to the kitchen. She gathered some bandaids from her first aid kit that she used for her skate injuries and a packet of frozen corn and two popsicles. She walked back to Billy's room finding him in that same position with fresh bruises.

Carefully. she laid the stuff down at his bedside and quietly handed him the popsicle that she opened. Did he look surprised, ashamed and... thankful? All in a second. Max didn't know what to say but let the silence envelop them as she gave Billy the packet for his eye and cleaned the bloody knuckles on his left hand, feeling him wince whenever she added pressure to stop the blood. Once she was done, she laid next to him, carefully to not destroy this somewhat fucked up normal time they were having while they ate popsicles. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Was her first questing an hour into them laying on his bed. He shifted the packet of corn to his bruised right eye before answering her. 

"What could I tell you, Maxine? I was trying... I didn't want him to do the same thing to you," He said quietly and so un-Billy like that it sends waves of emotions in her heart. Like the waves of on a windy day, crashing against the cliffsides. "I was just trying."

" _Thank you_ ," It was the only thing she could say at this moment. She promised silently that if it got worse, _much worse_ she would tell someone. She wanted to tell someone but she didn't know-how. How could she possibly tell and who could she tell it too?

What adult could believe them? What adult would believe children over the word of another adult?

And then, who would mourn Billy if Max died?

* * *

It was May that the step-siblings mood turned quite sour. When the teacher mentioned summer break, getting the kids to cheer-all except for Max with her scowl.

"Why don't you like summer?" Dustin asked her once they went home. That's what they've been wondering as well noticing the redhead's scowl at throughout the day. Max didn't say anything until she looked up at the blue sky.

"I just don't like it this year."

The same question as asked by Steve when they were in Mrs. Wheeler's kitchen studying for their finals. They had grown civil to one another (a surprise by everyone in their Senior class and the little group of kids) but they had.

Billy scowled deepened and tried to fight the urge to punch Harrington remembering Max's deal with the bat.

"Not the biggest fan of it this year, Harrington."

* * *

They did not like summer because it didn't feel like _summer_ to them.

They were children from sunny California.

California, it ran through their blood. It's where they were born, by the sea of Santa Cruz and close to the foggy Golden Gate bridge. It was Santa Cruz that welcomed them to summer with the loud boardwalk, the smell of funnel cakes and the salty sea air. The waves on the shore waiting for them.

That was their summer.

But not this, this was Indiana that they lived in right now and the kids from California weren't having it.

This wasn't it.

* * *

Max and Billy didn't have another talk between one another until it was way too late.

Max, looking back should have done something sooner. Should have stopped him from going on another ride. She should have done something in case something bad happened to either one of them.

_Because who would mourn Billy if Max died?_

She would and no one else would do it.

"Caroline Lake," El mutters as they sit in the hospital, Heather is in another room with Hopper. Her parents are dead and she survived, she and Billy were the ones that helped create that thing without their consent, nobody blamed them. Billy was still unconscious like a rock, as Lucas muttered to Mike, Dustin, and Will a bit loudly. Max shot them a glare but no one except Will noticed because he told them to shut up. She was glad one got the hint.

But no, Billy didn't seem like a rock. More like an anchor at the bottom of the ocean.

She looked at El, noticing how everyone looks that her with confusion. "Who, sweetie?" Mrs. Wheeler asks.

Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler came in wanting to know why their children were in the burning mall. Joyce and Hopper seemed to have told them because they are looking at everyone with confusion and disbelief. El looks at Max, "Caroline Lake, was in the memories."

Billy's memories, of course. She remembered once when she was little, that Billy had another last name-it was Lake. She thought it was a cool last name but never voiced it to him, maybe she should have?

"That's his mom's last name."

The mention of his mother seemed to spur both Mrs. Wheeler and Ms. Byers in asking Max, "How can we get into contact with Billy's mom."

Max shook her head and told them the truth, the same one Billy told her years ago, "She's gone." That's all she says and it garters sympathetic looks from the adults who say nothing else.

The visiting hours were over and panic seemed to have settled into Max with that realization. She'll have to go _home_ , where Neil will be waiting and no Billy around. He won't be there to deflect the hits just like he had told her months ago. Like he had promised years ago to her.

This sends Max panicking towards the Chief. "I want to stay with him."

The Chief of police wasn't having it and Max was on the brink of hysterically crying once again because she didn't want to go home. She couldn't go.

"Kid, you have too," Hopper said and Joyce backs him up by saying. "Sweetie, your parents must be worried sick."

But Max shakes her head sending red hair flying back and forth within the confines of the pigtails. "No." She cannot utter _why_. But she says the thing that has been stuck in her since seeing her brother with that bruise on his eye and bloody knuckles. The same mantra that was stuck in her head when he took on the Mindflayer, finally snapping out with El's help.

"Kid-" The chief began exasperatedly and his temper short.

She chokes out the words as she begins to sob. "I can't. I won't go home. _Because who's going to mourn Billy if I die?_ "

That makes everyone going still in the waiting room of the hospital. Hopper took Max to the empty hall away from Billy's room with Mrs. Wheeler who insisted considering Max still hadn't calmed down, still crying. Mrs. Wheeler held her and she let her, holding the woman's shirt tightly like the child that she was.

Mrs. Wheeler finally got her to talk again, Hopper softly asking her "What do you mean kid? Who's going to hurt you?"

And Max doesn't know if she should tell. She doesn't know if the adults standing with her would take her and her brother's side instead of her dad. "Max? We want to help sweetie." Mrs. Wheeler tells her softly stroking her hair.

That does it and Max finally tells Hopper what she knows. About the beatings that she first heard years ago in Santa Cruz to the ones now and the recent ones after with Billy black, blue, and bloodied all over. Hopper doesn't interrupt her and Mrs. Wheeler's grip on Max goes into a protectiveness. Hopper goes back and tells the kids to go home-they want to know what happened to Max.

("Who's trying to kill her?" Dustin asks in a protective and loud tone to the chief)

Hopper doesn't say anything which she is grateful for and he barks an order towards Mike and the whole group, who wants to defy only to be quieted down by his own father.

Mr. Wheeler tells Nancy to take her siblings and the Sinclaire siblings to their house. Will's mom would take El and Dustin to her house for an impromptu sleepover. The kids were still wanting to see if Max alright but Joyce Byers got them all out leaving only Steve, Robin, Max, Karen, Hopper, and Ted in the hospital waiting for more news of Billy and Heather's conditions. Mrs. Wheeler led Max from the empty hall to a seat next to Steve. She sniffled only hearing Hopper tell his deputy to start a file on Neil Hargrove.

"She's not going home," He quietly told the Wheelers. Mrs. Wheeler volunteered to keep Max in her house and even Steve as well making Max crack a smile towards her older friend.

Hopper shook his head. "Better an adult Harrington. But you can't speak about this to anyone, not even the kids do you understand me?" Both nodded and the Wheelers as well. Mrs. Wheeler was talking to Hopper about what to expect with Neil and about Billy.

Hopper sighed. "I'll tell him. It's going to be hell for him but if he can face that monster than he can pull through."

So did she.

* * *

She went home with the Wheelers. Lucas and Mike started to bombard her with questions but Mrs. Wheeler denied them a chance ushering Max to Nancy's room and told the boys not to bother her. Nancy and Erica welcomed her, letting Max settle herself.

"You and Erica can sleep on my bed. You know where the bathroom is?" Nancy asked her after handing her some pj's to wear. Max nodded and went to take a shower, needing one after the hell of a fight she had against a literal monster.

Once she was done, she returned to Nancy's room where she was setting up her space on the floor with pillows and blankets. Max felt guilty putting Nancy on the floor while she slept on her bed but Nancy reassured both young girls that it was fine. They needed the bed more than Nancy. The eldest Wheeler kid tucked Erica who didn't protest and then Max who gave her a small thank you.

She closed her eyes and dreamed of California and the cold waves of Santa Cruz crushing her body.

* * *

Billy and Heather were still in the hospital. Heather had no place to go but was moved with the chief at the insistence of El. Max came to visit Billy when he finally woke up with Mrs. Wheeler and Chief Hopper. She wanted to be there for him to know she was okay.

Neil and her mom were still asking about them during the first week after the ordeal, the chief had finally arrested Billy's dad almost a week into it. Her mom was allowed to see her for only a minimum of hours but Max loved her mom, she knew that. But she also knew that she couldn't go back, not without Billy.

She was to stay with the Wheelers while Billy stayed with the Byers.

When Billy woke up, Max was afraid to hug him for hurting him more. He looked like hell dragged him back and forth which was true. He looked at El with curiosity and disbelief as Hopper explained his situation. Max came to visit him after school with Mrs. Wheeler or Mr. Wheeler whenever either of the adults had time to take her. Billy still had bruises and bandages wrapping his entire body.

Sometimes, Heather, who moved with a wheelchair because of her broken leg, was usually sitting in Billy's room chatting while they ate the gross hospital food. His medical chart read his full name typed out: _William Joshua Hargrove_. Max thinks that Lake should be added there because it was still a pretty last name. Better than Hargrove.

Billy introduces Max to Heather and they talk about El and the weirdness that surrounded Hawkins for so long.

She looks at Billy and finds something in him that she had never seen before... she just doesn't know what it is. 

Other days, El is found there talking with Billy. They have taken an odd kinship with one another that Max doesn't know how to describe and maybe it was better that way. She talks about his memory of Caroline Lake. 

"Her full name was Caroline Barbara Lauren Lake. She told me she was named after stars," He said with a soft grin on his face making him look so much younger than what he actually was. El frowns. "Stars?"

That's how Billy and Max find out that El hasn't seen any of the old classic type Hollywood films. 

(When Billy is sent to live with the Byers, Max announces a movie night and pesters the chief until he finally comes around to a movie night. They watch the Wizard of Oz that night, El captivated by the movie and Billy softly humming the tune of _"Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead"_ to himself. Max is just content to see them like this.)

* * *

When he _is_ finally discharged along with Heather, Billy lives with the Byers along with Max. She doesn't want to be away from his side, not again. Heather, goes to stay with the Chief and instantly falls for El. She instantly takes her under her wing as an older sister for El.

Heather and Billy start working at the pool again as lifeguards, avoiding the questions surrounding their disappearance. Some think that Billy and Heather ran off and eloped, only to get into a car crash. Others think Billy and Heather got high (Steve and Robin laugh their ass off with that theory, no one knows why though.)

Heather likes the first one and Billy merely rolls his eyes. They make jokes about it, with Billy promising to get her a pretty ring when he does propose. Max doesn't know if he's being serious or not but Heather isn't bothered by it, always one-upping his comments. Max likes her.

* * *

Some days it is hard for Billy. He goes out at night, driving aimlessly with Max by his side.

They are silent letting songs on the stereo fill the empty silence for them.

"Billy?" She asks tentatively as if he might turn and snap at her. Somedays his temper gets the best of him but Joyce helps him as does Hopper. He tries, she can tell and she tries as well. They both do, they try to be siblings to each other.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go see Cali again? Before school starts?" There is hope in her voice that she doesn't want to give to herself but she wants to leave Hawkins. She wants to return to her roots by the sea and so does Billy. She knows it, they both do. They want to go back and see California once more, laugh as the sea tickles their feet and eat so much funnel cake that they throw up on the Big Dipper. Mostly, she just wants to connect with this boy who ultimately became her brother.

Billy flexes his knuckles on the steering wheel, the Camaro driving down the empty streets of Hawkins at three in the morning.

"Yeah," He says quietly at first and then once more loudly. "Let's go back _home_. Make it a road trip to Santa Cruz."

Max grins and so does Billy. The sea was calling their name and they were going home.

As he drove, Max suddenly starts belting out the well-known song of California startling Billy. Well, to her it was well-known, too many others it probably wasn't until Ronald Reagen was elected. It takes him a while to figure out what she is singing but when he does, he joins her laughing along.

" _I love you, California; I just can't help loving you."_ She sings. Billy continues where she leaves off, _"I love you, Catalina, you are very dear to me._ _I love you, Tamalpais-"_

 _"And I love Yosemite_ _."_ She sings pointing to him.

Together they finish the song that is for their home state singing it loudly into the quiet night of Hawkins, their voices carried off into the night sky, _"_ _I love you, Land of Sunshine, half your beauties are untold._ _I loved you in my childhood, and I'll love you when I'm old."_

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stranger Things fic. Takes place after season two in the beginning and then hits all of season 3 but them diverges obviously. Fun Facts about this fic:  
> 1) Billy's Mom's full name comes from my love of Old Hollywood Actresses specifically Lauren Bacall, Barbara Stanwyck, and Veronica Lake-hence the name Caroline Barbara Lauren Lake for Billy's mom. 
> 
> 2) Decided that Billy and Max were from Santa Cruz, CA. I live a few minutes (few hours depending on traffic, East Bay traffic is brutal). 
> 
> 3) He's redeemed without getting himself killed.
> 
> 4) Billy has a middle name that I put, his is Joshua. More so cause I liked the name. 
> 
> It's interesting for me, because I didn't like Billy when he was first introduced. Did I find him a neat sort of antagonist in Season 2 like Steve in Season 1? Yeah. So when Season 3 hit and when I finished it, I became fond of Billy. Don't own the song used as a quote, which is the actual state song for California and title from from My Chemical Romance's song We Don't Need Another Song About California (which is also the title for the serieson this)
> 
> That's enought of the fun facts/rambling. Enjoy this long story! Comment and kudos are very welcomed around here!


End file.
